Love Story
by greeny-blue lights
Summary: A pure fluffy, slightly angsty Tiva. Based on the song Love Story by Taylor Swift. So if you need your fluff dose, read this! It's about Tony and Ziva's 'Romeo and Juliet' relationship...it's a love story, Slightly AU....not really. Enjoy! TIVA! One-shot.


**Hey everybody! I was missing my Tiva fluff…so I decided to write some! The song is ****Love Story**** by Taylor Swift, and I know many have written stories with the song….I give my credit to you! But this is a short story different from the ones I have read….so don't get mad at me!**

**Anyway, a bit OOC because Ziva sounds very princessy and weepy, so just a note. Oh, and listen to the song while you read it, this is a link to the official music video on youtube:**

.com/watch?v=KlbB7qt6v_0

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Love Story which is by Taylor Swift…**

**Now on with it!**

* * *

Ziva took a deep breath, and smiled. Her long hair was tucked behind on ear, as Abby, McGee and Jenny cheered her on (Gibbs was rather silent)….but all she could see was Tony standing there, smiling slightly and staring at her with those mesmerising green eyes…

"_We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air."_

Ziva allowed herself to close her eyes, and the flashback started, she wasn't on a balcony in the summer air, rather she was standing at the annual NCIS party. She felt shy, she was new to this world, and she didn't know what to do. People brushed past her, talking loudly. She was alone…so alone.

"_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd  
and say hello;"  
_

She could see Tony pushing his way through the crowd towards her, because he knew she was knew, and like partners did, he wanted to help her get acquainted with people…..especially himself.

Ziva stood there in her knee length green dress, a curl falling loosely down her face.

"Hi," Tony greeted breathlessly, smiling brilliantly. He was definitely in love.

_  
"Little did I know  
That you were Romeo; you were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet.""  
_

"You're having a relationship with the Italian boy?" Eli David nearly screeched at her over MTAC in which Jenny allowed Ziva to use to keep in contact with her father. Ziva winced at her father's tone. She knew he wouldn't approve…he wanted her to marry someone Jewish…yes some influential Jewish guy.

"I need to go and talk to that DiNozzo, call him in," Eli commanded. Ziva was shocked. Tony…Tony didn't need to talk to him…no…

"Papa," Ziva pleaded, but he was adamant. Tony came in, and Ziva left, not wanting to hear the conversation.

"_And I was crying on the staircase,  
begging you, 'Please, don't go.'"  
_

Tony came out, stony faced. He turned to Ziva, who was lounging on the rail of the staircase, looking forlornly at the bullpen.

"Ziva," Ziva turned around, to face a pale, ashen-faced Tony.

"What…what did he say?" Ziva asked, scared of the outcome. Her Papa must have definitely screamed at Tony.

"He said 'Stay away from Ziva'," Toy whispered, before walking down the steps to the bullpen. Ziva's heart nearly cracked….she loved Tony so much…he couldn't just leave…

"Tony," Ziva felt a tear trickling down her pale face, "Please don't go." Tony just turned around and kept walking down the stairs.

_  
"And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'"  
_

Ziva ran down the few steps, adamant. She was not going to just let him leave like that.

"Tony, let's just run away, you and me. It can be like one of your love stories that you always watch, please Tony, please," Ziva took his hands and covered them in her own, her eyes sparkling with tears that had not fallen yet. Tony looked morosely at the weeping woman, and nodded.

"Yes Ziva, yes, maybe for a little."

_  
"So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew.  
So close your eyes; escape this town for a little while."  
_

Ziva's father had been placing undercover Mossad Agents (the dunces did this as a punishment) to keep tabs on Ziva, to make sure she wasn't doing something he didn't want her to do (such as seeing Tony). Yet this would definitely not stop her.

Grabbing a coat, she managed to sneak out without raising an alarm. She walked to the nearby park where Tony was standing there with his back to her. She ran up to him, joy in her heart.

"Tony!" she nearly cried, exhilarated. Tony whipped around, then put his finger to his lips, then wrapped his arm around her.

"Oh, Ziva, Ziva," he murmured into her hair, and then kissed her passionately.

They both closed their eyes, trying to escape real life for a little bit, because real life was just too hard and unbearable. Suddenly, two Mossad officers appeared, and the two lovers fled, their last touches lingering on their skin.

"_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet,"  
But you were everything to me; I was begging you, 'Please, don't go,'"  
_

"Ziva! I told you to stay away from that Italian man! And what do you do, you don't stay away from him!" Ziva could see her father turning red with anger, "You'll turn into the woman from the Scarlet Letter…what's her name…oh yes, you'll turn into Hester Prynne!"

"Papa, please," her voice was low with anguish.

"Don't Papa me!" And at that Ziva ran out of MTAC, only to bump into Tony, who was sitting against the wall, hand in his head. Once he saw her, he got up and was ready to leave.

"Not you, Tony, not you as well," Ziva almost sobbed.

"_And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'_Tony shook his head and walked away, not saying yes, or anything really. Ziva wanted to die, everything was gone from her life. She might as well return to Israel.

Romeo save me - they're tryin' to tell me how to feel;  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid; we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story - baby just say "Yes.'"

"I got tired of waiting,  
Wondering if you were ever comin' around.  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town,"

Ziva was so sick of just spending everyday heartbroken. Mossad helped with that, it provided new things for her to do, but all she wanted was to go back to America. She had believed for a while that Tony would come to seek her, the romantic he was. But he never came, not even a phone call. Many called her a stupid idiot, but she had waited. And now her waiting time was up.

Her father had told her to go on a short trip to America to 'carry out some business' which usually meant undercover missions. She would be briefed there. She twiddled her thumbs now as she sat on a bench in the park where she had met Tony secretly. America was still beautiful, and the memories were still real. Suddenly, she saw a male figure she recognized….

_  
"And I said,  
"Romeo save me - I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in thy head? I don't know what to think-"  
_

She poured out to him (the above), and was surprised to see the lovely smile she had missed so appear on his face. He embraced her briefly, Ziva snuggled into his warm jacket. Suddenly…

_  
"He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said,  
"Marry me, Juliet - you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress;  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'"_Ziva's hands flew to her open mouth, as she gazed down at the sincere figure kneeling there on one knee. He had sung the proposal, it was such a beautiful romantic touch.

"Yes….YES!" Nearly everyone in the park heard her as she squealed out her answer. Tony stood up, and placed the ring gently onto her ring finger, his face lit up with enjoyment.

"I love you Ziva, and it's truly all I really know," Tony hoisted Ziva up and spun her around. Ziva felt gleeful for the first time in a long, long time…  
Ziva came back to the present time, and opened her eyes. The diamond ring glinted off her finger, a token of all the love she had from a certain man…

"We were both young when I first saw you..."

The crowd cheered, and Abby raced up the stairs to embrace her best friend, followed by Jenny. Ziva was overwhelmed by the enthusiasm. Abby grabbed the microphone, and there was a horrible squeaking noise.

"Everyone, that song is like a true reenactment of Ziva and Tony's relationship!" Abby squealed happily into the microphone, "And…there he is!" The spotlight focused on the messy brown hair and green-eyed man, who stood there smiling slightly sheepishly. The crowd cheered for him to come up. Tony struggled through the crowd, reminding her of the first Annual NCIS party she had gone to. It had all started then, many years ago she would not believe that at the Annual NCIS party she would actually be married to a particular Tony DiNozzo. He finally got up to the stage. The crowd cheered as he sang again the verse he had sung so many years ago:

_"Marry me, Ziva - you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress;  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'"  
_

Then together with Ziva, they sang the last line into the microphone:

"_We were both young when I first saw you..."_

_

* * *

_

**Hope you enjoyed the story! Note on the last verse…it can be sung with Ziva if you fit it in right so…yeah…**

**Reviews are always appreciated! **


End file.
